tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dafin Grost
Dafin Grost, also known as the Archduke of Grostange, Prince of Grostere, the Beloved, the Branded, the Unshackled, ''and King Sanctus II, is an important figure in the Kingdom of Grostere during the first years of the Divine Era. History Early Life ''A boy of talent bearing a keen understanding of even the most complicated writings made available to him. He was able to debate me in the works of Saint Sabien, whom I have spent much of my life studying, giving me new insights as his curiosity and patient understanding allowed us to explore totally new avenues of divine understanding. Quite simply my King, your son could become one of the greatest servants to the Truth in a century. It would be my honour to hone his mind in the best techniques and schooling the Church can offer. ''- Father Tomir in a letter addressed to King Solrei IV requesting permission to become Prince Dafin's Tutor. Dafin was born in 699LN as the first son to King Solrei IV and Queen Welda in the palace in Manse where he spent much of his youth. On his sixth birthday he was taken to Grostere City and presented to the Cathedral to receive their blessing, there his knowledge of the Truth impressed the clerics of Pelor, one particular expert on the Truth in the city, Father Tomir requested that he might return with the Royal Family to Manse and teach the young prince further in the ways of their faith. Father Tomir convinced Dafin to join an order dedicated to living a pious life in secluded study, a decision that meant renouncing his position as heir to the throne of Grostere which Dafin conceded to his infant brother Charlen. Before he left for the monastery where he would have spent the rest of his life, Dafin expressed various political ideas and concerns to Father Tomir, confiding his doubts about his chosen vocation to his mentor. The night they were due to depart, an assassination attempt orchestrated by Father Tomir was made on Dafin's life in which the young man was partially branded on both his face and hand, an extremely traumatic experience that triggered his divine gifts which he used to overwhelm his would be killers and force a confession from them. Dafin returned to the position of Prince of Grostere, his path now laid out before him in his divine visions. The War in the Silence ''“Dronjesk. I offer you nothing. We are in parley and you attacked one of my fellows. You have sealed your own doom, you are a lesser child of greater sires; your kin will never accept a craven such as you. Do what you want, raze the castle to the ashes, slay me, slay my friends, slay every last person here, they mean nothing to the Usurper and beings such as you. But know this Worm...I am done with you.” - Dafin in aggressive negotiations with the dragon Dronjesk. Dafin was crucial in the events that occurred during the War in the Silence, with his actions, along with his companions, changing the fate of Etan and Vhir, and ultimately deciding it when they slew the exarch known as the Heir. During this time the Kingdom of Grostere was thrown into civil war, with Dafin becoming the champion of those opposed to the King, Solrei IV, and his evil advisors. Dafin was crowned King Sanctus II and asserted his claim to the throne of the kingdom. Post-War "Peace is the way forward. Even if we have to fight for it." ''- Grostere's Royal Ambassador in a correspondence to Okarthel. Following the conflict, Dafin, now King Sanctus II, succeeded his father and was crowned properly in Grostere City where he made a speech on the importance of remaining vigilant and keeping the hard won peace. He was instrumental in a number of peace treaties, including the Treaty of Manse. King Sanctus is believed to have the divine right to rule, and whilst the Silence has ended his leadership has been a stabilising factor in Etan during those troubling times. The Rise of Tiamat ''For more on this, see here. King Sanctus II led the forces of Grostere against the cult of the Dragon and their mercenary army during the invasion of the Dragon Lands. Sanctus has since been named a Saint of the Church of Truth, the Cult of Saint Sanctus has been growing under the patronage of the Pontif Solier herself. Abilities Dafin is an oracle gifted with the ability to glimpse the future and inspire those around him with his divine power, which manifested during the attempt on his life by his former mentor and friend. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Grostere